Spring Talent Show
by NaeNae1495
Summary: 1st Traylor Fic. One-shot Fluffish


Taylor and Troy walked into the school hand in hand. After all they'd been through Senior year, they haven't been happier in their lives. Even though their lives changed, they changed for the better. As they walked down the hall, they saw Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, and Kelsi surrounding a sign.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked. She was quickly answered by an overly excited Sharpay

"It's the annual End of the Year Talent Show next week." Sharpay says as she links arms with Taylor and pulls her toward the sign.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Taylor replies, less than excited.

While the girls are talking Troy walks over to the guys and gives them daps.

"Hey guys." Troy says

"Hi." Zeke grumbles

"What's wrong with you?" Troy asks

"He is mad because his girlfriend is making him into the talent show." Ryan explains

"This is bull. Sharpay knows I hate this." Zeke says

"Shut up Zeke. You should have already known." Ryan says

"Whatever. So, is Taylor making you guys enter?" Zeke asks

"I don't know, but I want to." Troy says

"You might want to tell her that because it looks like Sharpay is already on her ass." Jason says, as he points to the girls where Taylor is arguing with Sharpay

"I just don't see the big deal." Taylor says

"Com'on, we are seniors. Basketball season is over and so is your Chem club. This is our last opportunity to do something big before we graduate!" Sharpay exclaims

"I don't know." Taylor says

"I think we should do it." A voice says. She turns around and sees Troy standing there.

"What?" A shocked Taylor asks

"Sharpay is right. This is senior year and we should do something that represents the way we are leaving East High." Troy says, including everyone else

"I'm shocked you said Sharpay is right." Taylor says and Ryan laughs as Sharpay hits him

"My baby is always right." Zeke says as he kisses her cheek

"Will you do it Taylor?" Troy asks, ignoring what everyone else said

Taylor is standing there not sure if she wants to do this, but then she looks into his gorgeous blue eyes and knows she wants to do this with him.

"Yea. Let's do it." Taylor says and Sharpay pulls her into a huge hug and everyone gets excited. Taylor turns away from Sharpay and Troy gives her a kiss.

* * *

Spring Talent Show

Everybody else went and did great. Sharpay and Zeke were on now and then it would be Troy and Taylor's turn. They both looked hot and color coordinated. Taylor was wearing a bright blue spaghetti strapped dress with sequins all over it; her hair was down in waves and she was wearing black stilettos. Troy was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt and no tie. As Sharpay and Zeke's performance started to end Taylor got extremely nervous.

"Troy, I don't think I can do this." Taylor told as she started to freak out a little.

"Yes you can."

"No. I actually can't do this. I don't sing in front of people. I'm the smart chemistry nerd who likes to read and solve equations. Not the person who gets on stage and sings in front of the ENTIRE school." Taylor was starting to hyperventilate a little.

"Tay baby look at me." Troy says as he put his hands on her cheeks and as soon as she stared at his cool blue eyes. "You can do this. Yes, you're the smart chemistry nerd, but you're my sexy girlfriend. You're the woman that I love and can't wait to go to UC Berkeley with. We are gonna get on that stage and let everyone know how strong our love is. All you gotta do is take my hand." Troy wipes the tears that fell from her eyes during that speech, steps back from her, and holds his hand out. Taylor immediately takes it and kisses him before they are called onto the stage.

(AN: I don't own Superhuman or Chris Brown or Keri Hilson. _Italics_=Troy **Bold**=Taylor _**Italics & Bold**_= Both)

Troy and Taylor are on stage looking into each other's eyes when the music starts.

_Weak  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat  
On my knees_

**But that's the moment you came to me  
I don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invincible I see  
Through the me  
I used to be**

It had been 2 weeks since Taylor caught Chad and Gabriella in bed together. 2 weeks since she lost her boyfriend, 2 weeks since she lost her boyfriend, and 2 weeks of doing nothing but crying. She'd been locked up in house not even going to school. She wouldn't answer Sharpay's or Kelsi's calls. She was at home when a knock on her door broke her out of her crying ritual. She opened her door and was shocked to see who was standing there.

"Troy?" **  
**  
_[Chorus:]_  
_You changed my whole life  
_**Don't know what your doing to me with your love**  
_I'm feeling all Superhuman  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me  
__**Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Superhuman  
**__Superhuman_  
**Superhuman**

It's been a month and since Troy showed up on Taylor's doorstep and got her to come back to school. They soon became best friends and Taylor wasn't thinking about Chad anymore. She was feeling great and she realized her and Chad weren't meant to be. She was grateful to have figured that out before she really started a life with him. It was Friday also the last day because they had a 3 week Winter Break and Taylor was at her locker about to head home when Troy walked up to her.

"Hey Tay." He said

"Hi Troy, what's up?"

"Uh, I was wondering if you wanted you wanted to go to dinner with me tomorrow." Troy asks, a little nervous

"Like a date?" Taylor asks with a smile on her face

"Like a date." He confirmed also smiling

_Strong  
Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs  
Feels almost like i had it all along  
I can see tomorrow_

**Where every problem is gone because  
I flew everywhere with love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see  
How love could set me free**

It was the first day back from break and Troy and Taylor were feeling great. They spent all break with each other and where in love. They were ready to show everyone their new relationship. They opened the doors the East High and walked in hand-in-hand. They knew people were looking at them, but they didn't care because they had each other. As soon as the gang saw them, Sharpay and Kelsi ran up to them and grabbed Taylor into a huge hug while Zeke and Ryan pounded fists with Troy. Troy looked at Taylor while Sharpay and Kelsi were talking to her and winked at her. She smiled back and knew everything would be fine.**  
**  
_**You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all Superhuman  
You did that to me  
Superhuman heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman **_

While Troy and Taylor were looking at each other singing, they didn't notice the whole auditorium captivated by their performance. Everyone could feel the love radiating from them and they watched in awe. The gang was blown away while Gabriella and Chad were in the audience looking on enviously.

_Its not a bird  
Not a plane_  
_**Its my heart and its going gone away  
My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you I feel like I can do  
Anything  
Going going I'm gone away  
In love**_

The gang was happy because even though Troy and Taylor were hurt they would be fine. The gang now understands that they belong together and they are happy that their friends are happy.

_**You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all Superhuman  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Superhuman**_

_Superhuman_

Taylor can't wait to get to UC Berkeley and start a life with Troy. She knows there are gonna be challenges, but she knows they will make it because together he makes her superhuman. Troy knows he can do anything with Taylor by his side. He wants get in the NBA; marry Taylor and having children. He knows everything will alright because she makes him superhuman.

* * *

Ok, that was my first Traylor. Please be nice and Review. Thanks


End file.
